Rival
by nahomi natsume
Summary: Squalo recuerda bajo el techo de su tradicional casa, que fue lo que paso después de haber perdido contra el guardián de la lluvia de vongola. One-Shot/Os Yamamoto Takeshi x Superbi Squalo.


Él desde la ultima vez que luchó contra el guardián de la lluvia de la Familia Vongola, fue . . derrotado. —Suspiro abanicándose— Ah, lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer—Aunque no fuera cierto, eso paso hace varios meses—

La vez que se sintió en peligró al ver como aquél mocoso levantaba con su espada una ola lo suficientemente grande como para ahogarlo, creyó que le iba a caer encima pero no. Era solo un distractor no más! ¡maldito mocoso! y para rematar cuando atacó, no lo hizo con la hojilla de la espada, ¡que ofensa a su persona! pero eso no era lo que lo sacaba de quicio, no que va, era la cereza del pastel! lo que paso después del combate, cuando estaba todo vendado de pies a cabeza porque por poco se vuelve el almuerzo de un tiburón.

Superbi Squalo se encontraba en una silla de ruedas mirando hacia la nada,¿porque? no podía ver y hacer nada y su estúpido jefe lo había dejado por ahí en cualquier parte de una calle de Japón porque vio una carnicería y estaban en una colina, haciendo que la silla de ruedas hiciera impulsa por su cuento.

\- Vooih! Masdito jefeeesh! - gritó por debajo de las vendas sosteniéndose de la silla para no caer de cara y volverse más mierda de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando al parecer por su camino había una roca, acto seguido salio volando por los aires, pero por fortuna o desgracia había caído en brazos de alguien que al parecer lo conocía ya que con un tono alegré dijo su nombre:

\- ¡Squalo! - nombró con alegría saliendo de sus poros, haciéndolo bufar y retorcerse en los brazos de aquel individuó este entendiendo, lo bajo, con soberbia se intento mantener en pié pero solo hizo que se sostuviera de los hombros del contrario apegándose a este, mientras soltaba un pequeño jadeo de dolor que le provocaba mantenerse en pié.- Ma~ ma~ tranquilo - le decía suavemente dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda abrazándolo con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Gruñe con fastidio por sentir como lo trataban como una mocosa delicadita, Yamamoto vio a lo lejos una silla de ruedas, que reconoció fácilmente que era la de Squalo, por el estado de este supondría que era de él,¿no?

Acto seguido alzo a squalo acogiéndolo entre sus brazos, sin darle importancia a los reproches inaudibles de éste. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la silla de ruedas, lo bajo cual niño hasta la silla, para que se sentaran en ella.

Estaba agradecido el vendado hacia el joven, al sentir que había vuelto a la silla de ruedas y con cansancio se a recostó en ella, soltando un suspiró asintió con la cabeza una indirecta que al parecer el Takeshi entendió por la leve risilla que había soltado.

En el prolongado tiempo que trascurría no se escuchaba nada más que los ruidos de las personas conversando o saliendo de un lado a otro mientras ellos se mantenían en silencio.

\- Squalo.. yo.. - trató de articular alguna palabra, estaba apenado por lo que había pasado en su lucha contra la lluvia de Varia.- lamento lo que te paso.. - dijo aunque sus palabras salieron más como un suspiró el nombrado capto lo que dijo.

"Este mocoso como se atreve ahora a lamentarse?! ¡Mi orgullo como espadachín esta siendo dañado por su culpa! ¡que se calle!" - pensó con desesperación squalo, estaba rabioso. Su orgullo estaba llegando al tope del hoyo así como iba.

El más joven vio como de retorcía de la furia, así que siguió hablando:

\- Yo.. no quería que esto pasará.. - admitió lamentándose, miro de reojo al mayor que al parecer había desviado la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con ira. Silenciosamente el guardián de vongola se arrodilló y lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al de squalo sin que este se diera cuenta preguntándose «que estaría haciendo el menor?»

Tomo una bocana de aire y decidió, besó sobré las vendas blancas que cubrían al de cabello sedoso. Aquello dejo estático a Squalo al sentir algo posarse en su labios dejándolo perplejo. Con algo más de atrevimiento el Takeshi desenvolvió una de las vendas del rostro del contrarió, pero su propósito no era desvendarlo toda la cara, solo un poco de la boca hacia el mentón.

Trago saliva al ver expuestos los labios del mayor que no entendía que estaba pasando perdido en sus pensamientos, con dulzura poso sus labios con los del mayor, el vendando se sobresalto del todo, con rapidez mordió el labio inferior de Superbi, este en respuesta gruñó abriendo un poco su boca, aquel descuido fue la oportunidad de oro de Yamamoto de introducir su lengua, entrelazando la con la squalo para después explorar con delicia su cavidad bocal. Cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire se separaron lentamente sin embargo un hilo de saliva los unía, con timidez del mayor se relamio los labios rompiendo el hilo de saliva mientras Yamamoto se alejaba y se levantaba.

\- ¡Escoria! - gritó desde lejos el jefe del escuadrón de asesinos Varia llamado Xanxus, sobresaltando a ambos guardianes.- al fin te encontré basura, no volverás a huir de mí - dijo sombría mente, su comentario hizo que estallará, mal diciendo por lo bajo. Xanxus miro de reojo al guardián de la lluvia de Vongola pero no le presto atención y tomo la silla de ruedas donde estaba Squalo empujándola pasando por el lado del guardián.

\- H..hasta luego Squalo! ¡Xanxus! - se despidió algo cohibido al principio siguiendo su camino con las manos metidas entre sus bolsillos.

\- Hasta luego.. mocoso.. - murmura despidiéndose con la mirada desviada, siendo visto por su jefe que no le importaba los asuntos que hubiera entre su estratega y el guardián de la lluvia de los Vongola.

Río por lo bajo al recordar aquél recuerdo de ese momento—se cruzo de piernas al puro estilo indio mientras su largo cabello se movía al ritmo de las ventiscas del aire— ¿Hm? —exclamo al sentir que alguien se acercaba a donde se encontraba con sigilo tomo entre las yemas de sus dedos sus espadas que se encontraba escondida bajo las mangas de su Yukata—

\- No has cambiado nada, Squalo - susurro en su oído con una sonrisa incrustada en su rostro.

\- Tch, y tu si has cambiado.. Takeshi? - respondió con ironía, con una de sus espadas en el cuello de este mientras lo miraba a recostado en el frío y solido piso.

\- Me consideró que he cambiado, pero no lo suficiente. - comento riendo entre dientes mientras masajeaba suavemente los descubiertos muslos de éste con suavidad, este a cambió intento apartarlo.

\- Estúpido mocoso engreído - refunfuño por lo bajo, apartando la mirada.

\- Ma~ Ma~ pero soy tu mocoso engreído~ - cotorreo apartando de su cuello la espada de squalo mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, con elegancia lo cargo estilo princesa.

\- V-voi! para donde me llevas mocoso?! - forzó entre los brazos del ahora mayor, (pero solo por altura).

\- Tengo sueño~ ¿acaso no puedo no dormir con mi refunfuñón novio?

\- N-no! además nosotros no somos..¡N-novios! - tartamudeo ruborizado.

\- Shh, eso no decías ayer Superbi~ "Takeshi~ oh Takeshi~ maldito mocoso~" - le imito sacando de las casillas al peli-blanco.

Entrando en la habitación, dejo con cuidado en la cama a Squalo mientras se colocaba sobre él.

\- Espero puedas caminar después de esto Squalo o bueno disimularlo - río en su oído comentándole, haciendo que squalo lo miro con indignación y Yamamoto le deposité un beso en los labios disculpándose por lo dicho.


End file.
